Warriors Got Talent
by Lilacstream99
Summary: Join Snowfur and Mothwing as they test the talents of your favorite warrior cats. Rated T for minor violence (Hawkfrost, looking at you).
1. Badgerfang, Violet, Sandstorm

The lights came on in a dark auditorium, shining a spotlight on the fancy, curtain lined stage. The audience was quiet. Shadowy figures were visible from behind two of the three chairs facing the stage. All was quiet, until a blinding white head poked out from backstage. The cat leaped into the spotlight.

"Welcome, one and all, to Warriors Got Talent!" she proclaimed, stretching one paw out dramatically. On that queue, the lights came on to reveal a fluffy gray she-cat, a small tabby kit, and an annoyed looking black tom. The theme music played loudly, and confetti erupted everywhere. The black tom flicked his ears irritably.

The white she-cat began speaking again. "Good afternoon, everyone. I am Snowfur, and I will be your host! Our judges for this show will be Yellowfang, Mosskit, and Breezepelt, and please welcome our fabulous director, Sasha!" While Snowfur said this, a Siamese she-cat poked her head in front of the camera.

"She will be managing our camera, with the help of her lovely daughter, Sunset! Now-" Snowfur began, but was interrupted by an impatient cough backstage.

"Oh, right," Snowfur mumbled, "Also welcome our scorekeeper, Mothwing!"

Mothwing rushed onstage, pushing a huge rolling whiteboard behind her. She looked breathless.

"Mothwing!" Sasha suddenly squealed. "Hi honey! Mommy loves you! So does your little sis! she called, referring to Sunset, who cowered behind her mother's legs.

Mothwing rolled her eyes. "Mo-om," she sighed, "more kits?"

Sasha began to reply, but Snowfur silenced her with a glare. "Alright, shall I read off our contestants?"

"Wait!" Mothwing cried, and pulled a pencil case apparently from her fur. "I need to pick my marker!" She opened the case, and dry erase markers erupted from it like a volcano. There were markers of every color, and they wee all rolling around the stage. Mosskit looked at them with wonder, and tried to grab one, but Yellowfang held him down.

"Which should I choose?" Mothwing asked, but no one answered. They were still staring at the markers.

"The clean-up crew will NOT be happy," Snowfur muttered under her breath.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Just go for the colors of the rainbow," she said in an annoyed tone. That will keep her busy for seven more episodes.

Mothwing smiled, and scrambled across the stage to the red marker.

Snowfur hissed impatiently. "We need to get going! Alright, our contestants are, um, Badgerfang, Violet, and Sandstorm? Uh, ok then. Badgerfang, take it away!"

A tiny black and white tom paraded onto the stage. Yellowfang looked skeptical, and Breezepelt scoffed.

"For my act," he squealed in his tiny voice, "I will tightrope walk!" He then waked over to a tightrope, which magically appeared out of nowhere, and hopped on. He took his first step, and a buzzer went off. Breezepelt had hit his X button.

The loud sound momentarily distracted Badgerfang, and he fell off his tightrope. Yellowfang slammed down on the X button as well, but Mosskit pressed the 'like' button, having to hop on it to do so. Mothwing put two x's and a check under Badgerfang's name.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Mosskit yowled with delight, while Snowfur took the stage again. "That was a little, um, painful. Violet, you're up."

A soft, gray kittypet flounced onstage. She looked so delicate, Breezepelt had to wen le his nose.

Violet noticed. She leaped forward, claws out. "How dare you judge me? I am not what I seem!" she screeched, clawing at Breezepelt. Mosskit hit his X button.

"Security!" Snowfur called, and Hawkfrost ran from the wings of the stage, grabbed Violet by the scruff, and dragged her offstage. Yellowfang hit her X button, but Breezepelt was so frozen with shock that he couldn't move. Mothwing put three x's under Violet's name.

"Ok lets wrap this up," Snowfur meowed. "Come on up, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm came onstage, warily looking behind her, towards where Hawkfrost took Violet.

"Um, I'll be singing 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri . Ahem, ok then. _Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid, to f-_"

Breezepelt pressed his X button and Yellowfang pressed her 'like' button at the same time, and they turned to glare at each other over Mosskit's head. Sandstorm jumped at the sound, but continued singing. Mosskit listened for a while, then slammed down on the 'like' button, sending a nice ring through the auditorium. Mothwing put one x and two checks under 'Sandstorm'.

"Well, that wraps up this episode of Warriors Got Talent. Sandstorm will appear on Episode 5, Battle of the Champions. Until then, see you on Episode 2," Snowfur announced, and walked offstage while the theme played its fanfare.


	2. Half Moon, Lionblaze, unexpected guest

Mothwing sat in a chair by her whiteboard, sorting through her pencil box. "Aha!" she exclaimed, pulling an orange marker out of the box. She drew a line on the board, then, satisfied, put its cap on and waited.

Snowfur walked onstage, and the Warriors Got Talent theme music began to play loudly. The three chairs in front of the stage lit up, presenting Yellowfang, Mosskit and Breezepelt. Sasha swerved the camera so it was facing Snowfur, and the show began.

"Today," the white furred host announced, "Our contestants are Half Moon, Lionblaze, and-"

Snowfur looked up from her card, horrified.

"Who is it?" Mothwing asked, rushing over to see.

"It's.. It's.. She Who Must Not Be Named!"

Mosskit gasped. "Voldemort?!"

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Voldemort is a guy, stupid. Hey, wait," she added, "who let him watch Harry Potter anyway? That movie is PG 13, and this guy is nowhere near thirteen moons."

Snowfur's ears flattened. "It doesn't matter," she hissed.

Hawkfrost rushed onstage, and stood next to Mothwing to see the card. He gasped.

"Aw, look at my babies all together," Sasha purred. Sunset looked up at her, annoyed.

"I'm not up there," she reminded her mom.

"Well then get up there," she prompted, nudging an annoyed Sunset onstage. She pulled her phone out of her fur and took a picture.

"What do we do?" Hawkfrost asked. "Do you want me to kill her? Attack her? Throw her out?"

"Why don't we give her a try?" Snowfur suggested, a little reluctantly.

Mothwing sighed. "All right then," she sighed, walking on the board and writing the contestant's names on top, simply writing 'her' for this mysterious contestant. Snowfur took the stage again.

"Alright, toms and she-cat, please welcome... Half Moon!"

A white tribe cat pranced onstage, a long navy blue cape with yellow stars dragging behind her. She held her paw, draped with her cape, in front of her eyes and looked at the audience with a mysterious look.

"Today," she whispered, " I will tell the..." She paused for dramatic effect, then whispered spookily, "FUUUUTUUURE!"

Yellowfang hit her X button.

"Ah, Yellowfang," Half Moon meowed, approaching the gray she-cat. "I predict you will regret this choice. Tell me, is your son well?"

Yellowfang hissed, the words of course on the tip of her tongue, when the phone rang. Sasha abandoned the camera, running offstage to get it. There was silence, then Sasha came back on, phone in hand.

"Yellowfang," she called, "it's Brokenstar. He wants to speak to you. Apparently he has greencough."

Yellowfang's eyes widened, and a victorious look crossed Half Moon's face. Mosskit and Breezepelt both hit their 'like' buttons, and Half Moon marched proudly offstage. Mothwing put one x and two checks under Half Moon's name.

Snowfur went back into the spotlight. "Alright, great job, Half Moon! Next up we have... Lionblaze!"

A handsome golden tom walked onstage. "Hello," he meowed, flipping his fur, which resulted on screaming from the she-cats in the audience. "Today, I will be so singing 'Counting Stars' by One Republic." More screaming.

Lionblaze cleared his throat, and began to sing. "_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. Baby I've been, I've been praying hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars. Yeah, we'll be counting stars._" Lionblaze began to dance a little, resulting in more screaming. Mosskit hit his 'like' button, and Lionblaze continued to sing. "_I see this life, like a swinging vine, swing that heart across the line. In my face is flashing signs, seek it out and ye shall find. Old, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold. I don't think the world is sold. I'm just doing what we're told._"

Yellowfang hit her 'like' button.

"_I-I-I-I feel something so right, by doing the wrong thing. And I-I-I-I feel something so wrong, by doing the right thing. I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie. Everything that kills me makes me feel alive._"

All of Lionblaze's fangirls were singing along, now.

"_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I've been I've been, I've been praying hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars._"

Breezepelt, with his hind legs propped up on the table and his for paws crossed, had his eyes closed and was nodding his head.

"_Take that money, watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned. Take that money, watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned. Take that money, watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned._"

The audience applauded and screamed some more, and Breezepelt realized with a start that the song was over. With a sigh, he pressed the 'like' button.

"This doesn't mean I like you, you know," he warned.

Lionblaze smiled anyway and skipped offstage, much to the dismay of the fangirls in the audience. Mothwing put three checks under Lionblaze's name.

"Ok," Snowfur said, walking back onstage. "Last contestant. Please welcome..." She started, then gulped. "Stargleam."

No one applauded as the purple cat with rainbow eyes walked onstage. The entire audience was silent, until one cat yelled, "Get that, that FREAK offstage!"

This set off the audience, and yowls of protest filled the auditorium.

"Please!" Snowfur cried above the noise. "For StarClan's sake, she deserves at least some recognition!"

"Thank you," Stargleam said, and took the spotlight. "Today I will be singing 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry-"

She was interrupted by the three loud buzzers from the three judge's X buttons. Hawkfrost came from offstage to drag her offstage.

"But-but-but I haven't even gone yet!" Stargleam wailed as she disappeared offstage. Mothwing inked in three x's under where she wrote 'her'.

Snowfur came back onstage. "Well that... that was that, I guess. Thank you for all coming. Lionblaze will appear on Episode 5, Battle of the Champions. Until then, please stay tuned for Episode 3!" The lights went down, and the theme music blared, almost drowned by the screams of Lionblaze's fangirls.

**Review please! Let me know who you want to appear next!**

**- Lilac**


	3. Bluestar, Lilykit, Leafpool

**Disclaimer. I don't own Warriors. :( **

Snowfur strutted on to the stage, white fur fluffed out. It was obvious she was just at the spa.

The theme music played, and the judges chairs lit up. Sasha spun the camera towards the stage. Suddenly, Sasha noticed she was missing something.

"Oh no!" she wailed. "Where's Sunset? Where's my baby? Who stepped on her?"

Mosskit checked the bottom of his feet, and Yellowfang roller her eyes.

Snowfur started to call for the missing kit. "Sunset! Suuuunseeet! Where are-." She was cut off by a bucket of paint, red paint falling from the fly space above Snowfur. Then some orange paint. Then yellow. Green. Blue. Purple. Snowfur's beautiful, newly styled fur was covered in paint. In all the colors of the rainbow.

There was some evil cracking from the fly space, followed by a scream, and Sunset fell from the ceiling.

"Sunset!" Sasha yelled. "How could you? Poor Snowfur just spent $50 on that fur! You don't get to scorekeeper with Mothwing next episode, young lady!"

Sunset hung her head and plodded towards Sasha, sitting silently next to her.

Snowfur suddenly looked up from her ruined fur. "Mothwing! Where is she?"

"Here," someone panted offstage, and Mothwing came running in. "I had to go to the store- WHOAH! Snowfur, what happened to your fur?"

Snowfur sighed. "Long story. Let's just start. Our contestants today are Bluestar, Lilykit, and Leafpool. Let's begin."

Bluestar flounced onstage. "Hey sis. Long time no see, huh? I see the spa appointment went well."

Snowfur growled, but Bluestar continued to talk.

"Today I'll be dancing the hula."

Breezepelt raised his eyebrows.

Hawaiian music came on, and Bluestar stood up on her hind legs and began to move her forepaws in a wave-like motion. Yellowfang hit her X button. So did Breszepelt a moment later.

Bluestar continued her dance, wobbling a little from time to time.

The music stopped, and Bluestar fell on all fours in exhaustion. Mosskit hit his 'like' button. Mothwing put two yellow X's and one yellow check under 'Bluestar'.

"I love you Mommy!" Mosskit mewed.

Snowfur came back on. "Ok, next is Lilykit. She will be singing a nursery lullaby. Take it away, Lilykit!"

The small kit took the spotlight. She took a deep breath. To the audiences surprise, a mix of rock and roll and jazz played. "_Hush now, little kit, time to, time to go to sleep. I said hush now, little kit, time to go to bed! Curl up, in your nest, leave the day behind you! Drift, yeah, drift off to sleep let dreams of mice find you! Hush now little kit time to go to sleep! Hush now little kit, it's time to go to bed!"_

The audience was silent, then it erupted in applause, followed by the dings of the three judges 'like' buttons. Mothwing put three checks under Lilykit's name.

"Well done, Lilykit!" Snowfur congratulated. "And last but certainly not least, Leafpool!"

Leafpool came into the spotlight. "I'm going to sing 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.

"_We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air. See the light, see the party the ball gowns, see you make your way though the crowd and say 'hello'. Little did I know._"

Breezepelt stuck out his tongue and hit his X button.

"_And you were Romeo I was throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, and I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go! And I said, Romeo take me so where we can be alone I'll be waiting all you have to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes._"

Tears began to well up in Yellowfang's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and pressed her 'like' button.

"_I've been wondering lately, wondering gif you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading. When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone. I've been waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head I don't know what to think. He melts to the ground and pulls out a ring and says, 'Marry me Juliet you never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress it's a love story baby just say. Yes. Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh. Because we were both young when I first saw you._"

The audience applauded, and Mosskit presse his 'like' button. Mothwing wrote in the appropriate score and announced, "The scores are set!"

Yellowfang squinted at the board, trying to decipher the bright writing. "Which is...?"She prompted.

Mothwing frowned and looked at the board. "Lilykit wins."

"Congratulations, Lilykit," Snowfur told the little kit.

"Thank you, Rainbowfur!" Lilykit cheerily replied, and Sunset snickered.

Snowfur's ears flattened. "Lilykit will appear on Episode 5, Battle of the Champions. Until then, see you next episode."


	4. Ivypool, Hazeltail, Berrynose

**Thank you everybody for the nice comments. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update for a while, but I'm back now!**

**Streamshade, I had no idea Mosskit was a girl. Thanks for telling me. Pretend she never was a guy, ok? **

**Credit to Rebellegirl for 2 of our contestants today, and the songs they will be singing.**

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Enjoy!**

The dark theatre went silent, then blaring loud music suddenly came on. The stage lit up, and the judges chaires swivled around. Yellowfang and Breezepelt stopped and looked at the audience, grinning, but Mosskit's chair kept on spinning.

"THESE NEW SWIVEL CHAIRS ARE SOOOOOO FUUUUUUN!" she shrieked as she spun, around and around, until Yellowfang reached out a paw to stop her.

"Aww," Mosskit whined.

"Please welcome our stupid hostess, who's sister is so much hotter than her, and her scorkeeping assistant who is obsessed with markers, which is really idiotic, Rainb- hehehe, i mean Snowfur and Mothwing!"

"Sunset!" Sasha scolded from behind the camera. "That was a very rude thing to say! Your sister's obsession with markers is _not _idiotic, and Snowfur is very lovely! And besides, you are grounded, so that means no being on Warriors Got Talent for the next 2 weeks! You heard me! Now go sit with your father."

"But mommy, Tigerstar scares me!"

"GO!"

Snowfur stuck her head out from behing the curtain, the rainbow splatters of paint barely visible on her fur. "Can you introduce us already, Sasha," she mewed irritably. "We are kind of short on time here!"

"Right," Sasha said, embarrassed. "Please welcome our lovely, JUST-AS-BEAUTIFUL-AS-BLUESTAR hostess, and her scorekeeper who isn't in ANY WAY idiotic, Snowfur and Mothwing!"

Snowfur rolled her eyes. "That will have to do," she said, strutting onstage with Mothwing ragging a huge whiteboard behind her. Snowfur pulled up her new swivel chair on the other side of the stage and sat down, while Mothwing positioned her things.

"Green marker day!" Mothwing called joyfully, pulling out her pencil case.

"Duck and cover, people!" Mosskit shrieked, diving under the judges table. "It's gonna blow!" Everyone, onstage and watching alike, crouched down as Mothwing opened the box.

Markers of every color erupted from the box, flying everywhere. Mothwing looked at all her colors, dodging them like an expert. "Aha, green!" she shouted, reaching for a fallen marker. She then looked at her mess. "I'll pick it up later,"she shrugged.

Snowfur cautiously got up from behind her chair. "Hawkfrost! We need the sign!"

Hawkfrost ran onstage, carrying a sign that said, "Caution, Mothwing's Markers" on it. After placing it on the floor, he ran out, picking up a marker and throwing it at Mothwing's head on the way out.

Snowfur took a seat again as everyone else got back up. "Our first contestant," she announced, "is Ivypool, singing 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift."

Ivypool walked onstage, taking the spotlight. she took a deep breath, and began. "_Once apon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, and you got me alone. You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e-e, I guess you didn't care, and I guess i liked that, and when I fell hard, you took a step back without me, without me, withot me-e-e-e-e._"

Breezepelt scoffed and pressed his X button.

Mosskit hit her 'like' button seconds after, turning to glare at Breezepelt.

"_And he's lo-ong gone, when he's ne-ext to me, and I re-ealize, the blame is on me. I knew you were trouble when you walked i-in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been, 'till you put me down, oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been, now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground. Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble."_

Yellowfang pressed her 'like' button, and Ivypool stopped singing. Mothwing drew two checks and an x under Ivypool's name.

"Great job, Ivypool," Snowfur announced. "Next up we have Hazeltail, who will be dancing to 'Beat It' by Micheal Jackson. Hit it, Hazeltail!"

"I prefer DJ Hazel!"

Snowfur rolled her eyes. "Just get out here! This show has a time limit, you know."

"Fine, fine," 'DJ Hazel' growled, running onstage. "Hit it, Sasha!"

Sasha put a Micheal Jackson CD in her boombox, and and flipped through the songs, trying to get to #14. The speaker system filled with snippets of Micheal Jackson songs while Hazeltail stood onstage awkwardly. Finally, the music came to a rest on 'Beat It'.

Hazeltail was on fire. She moonwalked. She did some dubstep moves. She even did 'that thing where Micheal Jackson leans forward and somehow doesn't fall over', as Mosskit calls it. And she kept going al the way through the song.

The music stopped, and Yellowfang hit her X button. Mosskit and Breezepelt gaped at her in shock.

"What?" Yellowfang asked. "I've never really been into dance."

Mosskit rolled her eyes, giving Yellowfang a 'you're crazy' look, and pressed her 'like' button. Breezepelt did the same. Two checks and an x went under Hazeltail's name.

Snowfur cleared her throat. "Ok people, last contestant for today. Welcome, Berrynose!"

Berrynose skipped onstage like a kit. "I'm going to sing 'Baby' by Justin Beiber."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the audience screamed.

"_I know you love me, I know you care-_"

The three buzzers from the judges X buttons went off.

"_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there-_"

"Hawkfrost!" Snowfur shrieked.

"_You are my love, you are my heart-_"

Hawkfrost ran onstage with a hammer.

"_And we will never ever ever be apart-_"

Hawkfrost swung the hammer, and hit Berrynose directly on the head.

"Mothwing, will you call the Lake Territories Hospital for me, will ya?" Snowfur asked, holding out her phone.

Mothwing took it. "Sure, what's the number?"

Snowfur shrugged. "It's on speed dial. Just press 5."

Mothwing's eyes widened as she walked offstage, phone to her ear.

Snowfur turned to the scores. "It appears we have a tie, so it appears both Ivypool _and_ Hazeltail- uh, I mean, _DJ Hazel _will be competing in the Battle of the Champions, which is, wow, next episode! So we'll see you then!" Snowfur swiveled her chair so her back was to the audience, and the lights dimmed, the theme music playing loudly.


End file.
